elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guild Master's Armor Set
The Guild Master's Armor is a light armor set found in . It is an improved version of the standard Thieves Guild Armor. All pieces are black-colored and have higher armor values, as well as stronger enchantment compared to the standard set. Acquisition The armor is obtained from Tonilia during the quest "Under New Management." This quest can only be started after returning the Thieves Guild to its former glory, which includes completing the main Thieves Guild quest line and all city influence quests for Delvin Mallory and/or Vex. During the quest, a small ceremony will take place in the Ragged Flagon Cistern to officially make the Dragonborn Guildmaster. After the ceremony, speak to Tonilia to obtain the Guild Master's armor set. Smithing Pieces can be upgraded at a workbench with a piece of leather. However, they do not benefit from any Smithing perks. This means armor cannot be improved past flawless quality without boosting the Smithing skill over 100. This can be achieved by using enchanted items and/or blacksmithing potions to fortify Smithing. The armor can only be improved if it is obtained during the quest "Under New Management," and cannot be improved if obtained through pickpocketing it from members of the Thieves Guild. Attributes by piece Trivia *Brynjolf, Delvin Mallory, and Vex wear it without the hood. *If the expansion has been added, a stronger Thieves Guild armor set can be acquired with fewer prerequisites. The Blackguard's Armor can be obtained in Glover Mallory's house after retrieving the Bonemold Formula during the quest "Paid in Full." The armor has stronger enchantments but a slightly lower armor rating than the Guild Master's armor. *Minus a shield, a full set of glass armor has the same armor base rating as the Guild Master's Armor set. *The base armor rating of the Guild Master's armor set is higher than the Nightingale Armor. But wearing the full set of Nightingale armor grants an ability which increases armor by 25 points. As the 7 extra armor points on the Guild Master's set are subject to the Dragonborn's light armor skill and perks (unlike the Nightingale set's bonus ability), neither set can be regarded as definitely superior to the other in terms of damage reduction. Bugs * If a Vampire, the Guild Master's Hood will not display properly, instead causing a bald patch on the Dragonborn's head (confirmed with Male Imperial, Breton, Altmer, Redguard, and both genders of Nords, Dunmer, and Bosmer). * Even if the Dragonborn does not wear the hood when Harkon or Serana turns them, it will still show up. This glitch affects any headgear worn when being turned. Simply unequip it before being turned or Sanguinare Vampiris takes effect and the Dragonborn will be fine, just re-equip it later. *It is possible to equip additional headgear, potentially wearing several Thieves Guild hoods and another piece of headgear. * Wearing the Guild Master's Armor Set removes the Thieves Guild speech option with Thieves during random encounters. * The set may or may not sometimes be able to be upgraded at a workbench, even with the required materials. Appearances * de:Gildenmeister-Rüstung es:Armadura de maestre del Gremio (Conjunto) fr:Armure de maître de guilde ru:Доспех главы Гильдии Category:Skyrim: Unique Armor Category:Skyrim: Light Armor Sets Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild